Virtual Reality
by stephumz
Summary: Why is Betty in a corridor - by herself in the middle of the night? Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written in a couple of months, and I'm trying to get back into it all - please be kind! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking through the dark and deserted corridor, my heart race quickened as I heard faint footsteps following me. Refusing to turn around and confront them, I tried to look from the corner of my eyes, however couldn't see anything in the moonlit passageway. Glancing through the next window, I said a silent prayer to the stars and heavens above and continued to walk forward.

The footsteps disappeared for a moment, and I breathed a sigh of relief. My shoulders and breathing relaxed as I continued along walkway. Stopping at the next window, I looked out and admired the night sky before closing my eyes and saying a silent prayer of thanks.

A clattering noise from further down the passage pricked my ears. My eyelids flew open and without making any large movements, I turned my head slightly to the right, my eyes darting to the side to see any movements from where the noise occurred. My pulse quickened and my breathing started to stagger, slightly fogging the window in front of me, the hallway remained silent albeit the thumping in my chest sounded and felt like an ancient gong being chimed.

Suddenly, my sight caught a stealthy movement. A breath caught in my throat and without a second thought, I turned and ran away from the oncoming object. Running as fast as I could, I had to get away, whatever that thing was, I couldn't and wouldn't let it catch me.

The footsteps started to move faster; gaining on me.

After a few moments, the steps started to slow down and then they disappeared again.

The corridor felt never-ending as my weary legs started to slow down; my throat was dry and throbbing as it scratched and tore with every breath. I couldn't keep this up; I had to stop and confront whatever it is that is chasing me.

Stopping for a moment, I leant over and rested my hands on my knees as I caught my breath. Looking straight ahead, I noticed a shimmer. Turning my head slightly, I squinted through the darkness to make out the shine. Gaining my attention and giving me hope, I stood up straight and started to run again; believing it was door knob or something that would lead to my escape, I felt relief to be gone of this place.

The footsteps started to run again, this time a lot faster than last; however this time, I was determined to reach the end of the corridor.

Stretching my arm forward; my fingers reached for the shiny handle but before they could grasp my escape to freedom, something grabbed onto my other wrist and yanked me back slamming me into the adjacent wall.

Cringing at the pain felt, I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to see who has declined my getaway. With no strength to run or hide, I had no option but to slide down the wall as my legs and hope gave way. Landing on the floor, I sat numbly trying to stabilise my breathing.

My mind was still running, not comprehending what was happening; where I was; who I was; why I was being chased and what for.

A cold finger started to brush gently against my right jaw line. Clenching my eyes even tighter, I didn't dare open to find out whom or what was touching me in such a loving and kind manner. Suddenly a cold breeze filled the corridor and I felt something move next to my right ear. A chilling breath swept over my earlobe and yet a beautiful but demanding sound erupted.

"Open your eyes, I dare you!"

Refusing to open my eyes, I ever so slightly shook my head from side to side, before mumbling "No" to my predator.

"No? No one says no to me! Now open your eyes!" he commanded.

Still refusing to do so, I was now completely and utterly scared for my life. Not knowing what else to do, and losing faith, a single tear escaped and rolled down my left cheek. At least something escaped in time. Inevitably, a torrent of tears would begin to fall and I'd have no option but to open my eyes and let them flow; allowing them, almost willing them to run away, whilst I would stay behind and meet my fate.

A sharp breath caught in my throat when a pointed and cold sensation traced along my cheek, no doubt capturing the fugitive tear in its tracks. Reluctantly, I slightly opened my left eye and caught sight of a sliver of metal resting against my face. My mind and body succumbed to the fear that has been mounting since the first footsteps that echoed through this death trap. Realising what was being held to my cheek, my eyes grew large as they flew open, meeting the intrigued gaze of my pursuant.

"Ahh! That's more like it! You shouldn't hide such beautiful eyes from anyone, not even me!"

Realising I was still holding my breath; it came out slightly ragged, as my body shivered involuntarily. Despite the poor lighting, I was still able to lose myself in his gaze, I was surprised that the eyes of this man held much emotion – I didn't think someone who acted as he did today, could have such gorgeous eyes and features. His face appeared angelic and had a familiarity.

We continued to stare at one another, neither making a movement; too engrossed in one another. There was something about him which gave me comfort and a safe feeling, regardless of the frightening events that took place only moments before.

As if detecting his weakness had been discovered, my captor's demeanour changed. If eyes are the window to one's soul, then adoration and sympathy just left the building; whilst malice and determination just took over the fortress.

With a fast movement, his hands were around my neck and I was feeling a searing pain as his grip tightened. The cold feeling was felt against my cheek again, this time with a slight sting as the knife slid slowly along my cheek. As the man listed his head to the side, his face became illuminated with moonlight.

This was it. I just knew that I would no longer see my family, my friends, my work mates or my pickle napkin Gio. They were all gone. I was gone.

Realisation and confusion became evident on my face, but it was too late. Everything went black.

**-T-B-C-**

As always, I own nothing UB...


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again...enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sunlight warmed my face. Letting out a sigh, I felt relieved. I was saved. I finally reached the shimmering handle and made my escape. No more was I in that passageway, feeling cold, uncomfortable or dead. Instead, I felt a soft mattress beneath me, blankets wrapped around me and the smell of pancakes wafting in to the room. Relaxed, that it was all just a dream, I sat up and looked around the room; my room. Content that I was safe, my stomach moaned in protest as my tongue flicked over my lips, not only to moisten them, but I was too impatient to taste pancakes. Instead, they were treated to a combined taste of metal and salt. My lips were covered in blood.

A piercing scream escaped my throat just as the door to the room opened. The breakfast tray Gio was carrying dropped to the floor as he saw me scream and tremble with fear. Making his way to the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed and calmed me down.

Pulling me into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and started to stroke my head and I rested it again his shoulder. Calming my breathing, I licked my lips again and shuddered with fear.

"Gio what happened? Why are my lips covered in blood?"

"Ohh B, you must have been having a nightmare. You were moving around quite a bit last night, I can only imagine you were so frightened of something that you bit your lip."

Thinking this was a very probably cause, I relaxed into his embrace and closed my eyes once again, I didn't want to think that that nightmare could have been a reality.

After a few moments, Gio peeled himself away and held me at a distance. Moving his hands, he held onto my face before gazing into my eyes. Using his thumbs, the tears were wiped away in a single movement. His gaze was so familiar and loving; his features, angelic and handsome – just like the captor of my dream. My hair was then brushed away from my face, before he spoke ever so softly.

"That's more like it! You shouldn't hide such beautiful eyes from anyone, not even me!"

**-F-I-N-**

As always, I own nothing UB...


End file.
